Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device for a vibrating member, a vibration type actuator using the same, and an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various proposals have been made regarding a vibration type actuator that moves relative to a driven element by elliptical motion occurring at a predetermined mass point. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-89586 describes a control device of a vibration type actuator, where at least one of phase difference and voltage of driving signals input to the vibration type actuator is changed to perform speed control by changing the ellipse ratio of the elliptical motion, thereby improving positioning precision.
However, when stopping an object with great inertia by speed control such as ellipse ratio control, at a target position using a vibration type actuator, there is a possibility that marked overshooting of the target stopping position such as illustrated in FIG. 18. In this case, it will take time to stop at the target position.